Thanksgiving Story
by clayfish32
Summary: The three F's: Food, Family, and Fun  in any order you wish . Non-specific timeline. Just some fluff and goodness. Oh, I guess that's FOUR f's... ;oD
1. Chapter 1

**Thanksgiving Story**

**Brief Description: **The three F's: Food, Family, and Fun (in any order you wish). Non-specific timeline.

**A/N**: Not beta'd, mistakes are mine. I write on paper first, then type it up-so it's entirely possible that there are some typos in here.

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim. But I can wish and dream can't I?

_

* * *

Ring._

Opening one eye Detective Kate Beckett slapped the snooze button on her alarm.

_Ring._

Oh.

Groaning she reached blindly for her phone, succeeding in knocking it to the floor with a loud clatter. Maybe whoever it was would give up or change their mind.

_Ring_.

Or not.

She rolled out of bed and felt the coolness of the air nip at her exposed skin.

_Ring._

Picking up her phone she saw Castle's smiling face and punched the answer button to stop the ringing.

"Castle to you have any idea what time it is?"

"And good morning to you too. Yes, I know exactly what time it is-down to the millisecond, in fact. Thanks to my alarm clock-"

"And do you know what _day_ it is?" she cut him off. Castle would have had to've been deaf, dumb, blind, and then some to not know what day it was. With the wrap of their last case, which was a doozie, the Captain had ordered her team to take Thanksgiving and the two days after off. No calling in, dropping by, or listening to police scanners. It was an order. "_Go home, relax, and be thankful,_" he'd said. So the question was meant to be rhetorical.

"Turkey Day! I thought you'd know that considering the ultimatum we were given last night. Geeze. Some detective you are," he joked.

She sighed. "What do you want Castle?"

She heard him chuckle lightly. "Oh, I was just wondering what your plans were for this evening Miss Beckett?"

She closed her eyes and lay down once more. No more did her TV blast the sounds from the Macy's Parade on Thanksgiving morning. She could probably hear it if she wanted to-just by opening a window. No smells of holiday cooking filled her kitchen. She'd probably end up ordering Thai or Chinese. She was sure she had a few beers in the fridge and half a bottle of red wine if she was lucky. She could always just soak in a bubble bath.

"Kate? My question was not rhetorical."

"Oh, um. I have a date." She half-hoped he'd leave it alone and maybe she would actually rest like they were supposed to. Never mind the police scanner she had tucked in her closet.

"Celebrating Thanksgiving with takeout, alcohol, and a bubble bath are not acceptable nor do they qualify as 'a date'."

"But-"

"Give it up Beckett. I've read that one. Hell, I've _written_ that one. How about spending the evening with a couple of beautiful ladies and a pair of well mannered gents? Alexis invited Ashley too."

"Ok, but where will _you_ be?"

She heard a sharp intake of breath. "You wound me. Come on, it'll be fun. You, me, Mother, Alexis, and Ashley. One big happy family."

"Castle, I'm not part of your family."

"Come on Kate. For one night let loose a little. What could it hurt?"

_(My hopes. Dreams. The What Ifs.)_

"Fine. What do I need to bring?"

"Nothing but your beautiful self, an appetite, and your rattiest pair of socks."

"My what?"

"You heard me. Nasty holey socks. Everyone has at least one pair, I think I have three...oh and you aren't one of those weird tofurkey or turducken people are you?"

"Um, no."

"Excellent. Tonight you will feast on turkey a` la Castle. Dress code is pj s. See you at 7:00."  
And he hung up.

* * *

Kate arrived at the Castle abode at precisely 6:53 dressed in jeans and a casual sweater. He couldn't have been serious about the pj s thing, and even if he had been, while she didn't sleep in the nude, her wardrobe wasn't exactly extensive when it came to the pajama department after having been blown to smithereens. She figured casual/comfortable was as close to acceptable as she'd get.

After two knocks she found herself face to face with a pink pajama clad Alexis who greeted her with a hug and steered her to the nearest bathroom.

"Dad mentioned that he'd be inviting you to our little get together-and so Gram and I got these for you...just in case, ya know?" She lifted the lid off of the box on the vanity and shrugged. "If you don't like them you can return them, but our dress code is non-negotiable," she said as she closed the door behind her.

Kate peered into the box and pulled from it a deep blue camisole top with matching thin cotton robe, and blue plaid drawstring bottoms. These were a far cry nicer than her sweats and t-shirt ensemble. She changed quickly placing her folded sweater and jeans into the box. It felt weird to be wearing shoes, so she slipped them off and stepped out the door in her sock feet.

The first thing her mind registered was the smell. Hm. Maybe Castle had this little even catered, although the succulent smells pervading the air were unlike any catered even she'd attended heretofore. Maybe Castle could cook... Speaking of, she'd yet to see the man of the house. No sooner had she had the thought when he came out of the kitchen carrying a magnificent looking (and smelling) turkey.

She inhaled deeply and her mouth started watering. She told herself that it was the smell of the food and not the just-showered-fresh-scent-mingled-with-his-own-special-scent or the appearance of Castle in navy plaid pajama pants and a long sleeve navy t-shirt.

He grinned when he saw her and nodded toward the large table that must have appeared out of thin air.

"Welcome!" he said as he placed the bird in the center of the table and turned to face her. He gave her an appraising look and then frowned, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I was sure I mentioned nasty holey socks." He motioned toward his own feet where a toe or two peeked out and wiggled for emphasis. Then he pointed at her well covered feet. Kate blushed and pulled a pair of raggedy socks from her purse.

"I didn't think you meant for me to wear them. I hardly understand why I brought them." She sat on the nearest chair and replaced her plain-yet-whole beige socks with her plain-but-holey navy socks. One heel partially exposed and one big toe sticking out, she stood. "Satisfied?"

He smiled and began setting out silverware. "Thoroughly. You'll see the point of that later. It's all part of this family's traditions."

"Traditions?"

"Well, not in the usual sense of the word, but yes, in that there are things that **_we_**, as a family, participate in on a yearly basis. Tradition," he said as if that explained everything.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Traditions?" she repeated. "As in: more than one?"

He smiled. "All in good time, my dear. All in good time. But yes, more than one, and yes you have to participate, and no these were not made up purely for your benefit. Each has its own story, and each have been in the family for a good while now." Castle could tell that she was still a bit flustered as to why she was there, so he pulled out a chair at the table and held out his hand. "Stop detecting, Detective. Just try to enjoy the evening."

Alexis appeared with two more dishes, Ashley following with two more. Kate noticed that he, too, was dressed in pj s, his consisting of a white t-shirt and green bottoms adorned with Mr. Potato Head. He blushed when he saw Kate looking and said, "They were a gift," while eyeing Castle.

Kate laughed, "I like them."

They took their seats and Castle feigned a gasp. "Mother, you've really outdone yourself this year." Martha appeared at the top of the stairs in a black silk nightgown and black floral silk robe. Castle may have been joking, but Kate still thought that Martha could go out in that outfit if she wanted to.

"Kate, darling. So glad you could make it. Richard said he was going to invite you. About time for some follow through."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, nothing dear. I'm just glad that you're here." She took her seat and the meal began.

* * *

  
"Wow." Kate wiped her lips with her napkin and tried to remember the last time she'd had a meal so good.

Was it the food? Or was it the company?

Both, she thought as she looked around the table at this group she loved: Martha swirling her wine, Castle pretending to be a walrus by sticking string beans in the corners of his mouth, Alexis laughing at her childish father, and Ashley the other new addition to this little group, smiling and joining in. She laughed and smiled too, but also wondered where she fit into this little puzzle. Friend of the family of course, but this seemed like something a little more intimate. This _was_ family.

Could she ever be a part of this family? she wondered.

She was distracted from her mind wanderings when Martha began clinking her glass with her knife. "Alright, alright. I think dinner is more or less over. Time for the Mistletoe Cake," she said with a little lilt in her voice and twinkle in her eye. Kate frowned.

"What is Mistletoe Cake?"

Martha smiled as she set a small plate in front of each person. On each plate was, in fact, a small piece of cake. It didn't look abnormal, nor did it resemble mistletoe. "Mistletoe Cake," Martha began as she resumed her seat at the head of the table, "is a Rogers family tradition. It has been in my family since I was a little girl, and has been observed every Thanksgiving since. Underneath two of these pieces of cake is a sprig of mistletoe. The persons who find them will get a kiss. Simple." Kate's eyebrows went up. "And this year we have two new additions," Alexis commented. "Usually it's just Gram, Dad, and me; although somehow Gram never 'wins'. Not that I mind, Dad," she quietly added, "It'll just be more like a real game this year. You know? More options." Kate gave a sideways glance toward Ashley and recognized that the confusion on his face most likely mirrored her own. She guessed that he had not been briefed on things either. She eyed her cake and tried to determine whether or not her piece was hiding something. She glanced at Castle who was inching his fork closer to his plate before Martha stopped him by placing a hand on his forearm.

"We'll start by going around the table clockwise one by one. Each person will lift up their cake until we've determined who...ahem, won. I'll start..." She delicately lifted the small piece of cake with her fork to reveal an empty space below.

"Surprise, surprise, "Alexis said through clenched teeth.

Castle sat to Martha's left and reached dramatically for his fork, then moved it ever so slowly towards his cake.

"Oh, Richard get on with it," Martha chided.

Pouting, Castle used his other hand to snatch up the cake. In the center of his small plate sat a small twig of mistletoe. He waggled his eyebrows. "Who's gonna be the lucky one this year?" Ashley cleared his throat nervously and hoped to high heaven that it wasn't him. Kate blushed and wondered if she could be so lucky for an excuse to kiss him. Alexis looked nonplussed and unceremoniously lifted her cake from her plate. "Wow," she breathed, "That's the first time in...well, EVER, that that's happened." She winked at Ashley, who sat across from her. "Go ahead Ash. See if you're the lucky winner." Ashley shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Kate wrung her hands under the table. This was it. Would Ashley be doomed to kiss his girlfriend's father, or would Kate finally get the excuse she'd been looking for?

Closing his eyes Ashley picked up his cake and Kate felt her heart drop to her feet.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**A/N2:** If you review, I'll post the second half of the story...just kidding. I'll post anyway, I'd just really appreciate reviews of any kind.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Let me start by apologizing to anyone that might be a tofurkey or turducken person. I meant no harm in the comment in the previous chapter and realized promptly after posting that I'd forgotten to address the issue. **

**Secondly, while I don't own Castle (or for this chapter's sake, Jim Henson's stuff) I did make up all 'traditions' mentioned in the story. The movie watching one is one my family actually does, but****everything else I made up...and I'd actually would like to implement a few in the future. **

**Still not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Ashley's face went white. And then beet red.

Castle just smiled and winked at Alexis, who also seemed to have no problem with the idea of her father kissing her boyfriend.

Martha tapped her chin with her forefinger. "Now what was it...oh yes. The final rule: the 'winners' do not have to kiss _each other_, but may kiss whomever they wish from those seated at the table." She glanced back and forth between Alexis and Kate. Grinning, Alexis took Ashley's plate and handed it to Martha who was busy removing other plates from the table. Kate started to get up to help, but remained where she was when she felt Castle's foot hit her calf under the table.

"This is how I ended up kissing Alexis every year," he explained, "We're the only two still _sitting_ at the table. But at least we always got out of dish duty." He stood and nodded for Ashley to do the same. Making his way to Kate's side he inclined his chin toward Alexis. "I trust you're ok with being kissed by someone else this year?"

She took on a serious look. "If you think that's best Dad." Then she stood and took Ashley's hand, the one still holding the mistletoe, and held it above their heads. "It's ok, it's a tradition," she whispered as she kissed him chastely on the lips.

Castle held out a hand and Kate stood, grabbing his forearms for support. She looked at him questioningly. _This was what she wanted, right? But it's a tradition_, she told herself, beating back hope; and prepared herself for a similar brief kiss. To her surprise he didn't kiss her right away but instead watched her face. Would her face betray her heart?

He sighed. "This is a tradition, but you don't have to kiss me if you don't want to. No one's pressuring you to do anything."

Apparently not.

She reached for the mistletoe and held it above her head, waiting. Wanting him to commit.

He leaned in until they were mere inches apart. "Ok, then," he said as he closed the gap.

He was gentle, not pushy, but not lacking in passion either. He was the oasis her dried out life had been searching for. And she drank deeply. Her eyes slipped shut and she felt any anxiety melting away in his embrace. That is, until she felt him push her shoulder gently back. Before she could feel the rejection completely she opened her eyes and realized that she was tangled around him. He chuckled softly. "I'm all for this, believe me, but there are children in the house." He nodded towards the living room where Alexis and Ashley had arranged pillows and sleeping bags on the floor in front of the couch and were now talking quietly.

Kate blushed and released Castle from her web of limbs. "Sorry," she said and started to turn away. He caught her waist and kissed her forehead. "I'm not," he said, steering her towards the couch. "Time for the next tradition."

"_Next_ tradition?" she asked, "Just how many of these little surprises are there?"

He pondered the question before answering. "Only two-ish for this particular holiday." Kate felt her eyes go wide. "Two-ISH? **_This_** particular holiday?" she parroted back. He grinned before plopping down on the couch and patting the space beside him. "You haven't been with us for Christmas yet. That has its own set of traditions as well. And I stand by my 'ish'." She sat next to him with one leg curled beneath her and asked, "Well, what's next?"

Martha appeared out of nowhere with a large silver bag and a tray of steaming mugs of hot chocolate. "Next, my dear, is the sock exchange." She indicated everyone's tattered sock covered feet and withdrew packages from the bag. Tossing on to each person in turn. Kate saw that they were labelled and unwrapped hers quickly. Inside she found a pair of blue fuzzy socks that matched her pj's and a pair of blue and white striped fuzzy socks. She looked around and saw that everyone else also had a pair of solids and striped to match their pajamas. "Now," Martha said, sitting down in the chaise, "You may choose one pair to keep and wear in place of your own rags, and the other we donate to the local Rags for Riches organization." Kate smiled at this small sacrifice, but wondered if there wasn't something more they could do-these thoughts vacating her mind as Martha finished with, "Along with the other 500 pairs that Richard bought," under her breath.

Castle elbowed Kate in the ribs. "See?" he said, "I"m not _that_ bad a guy."

She patted his hand. "Never said you were."

* * *

Kate held tightly to her third cup of cocoa and mini marshmallows. It may have been freezing outside-and it most definitely was-but she felt warmed by something other than the heat circulating inside the loft. She wondered how she had managed to end up here.

Alexis was putting in a DVD, another Castle tradition. Every year since Alexis was 3 they'd watched Jim Henson's Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas, after Thanksgiving dinner. 'A good way to get into the spirit of Christmas,' he'd said. She smiled. She'd liked Jim Henson when she was a child, and she did take secret pleasure watching the occasional animated film. Perhaps there was something to it. Besides, Alexis was still excited to watch it after all these years and Castle, Castle was just a really big kid. So she tucked her blue fuzzy clad feet beneath her and settled against Castle's side...the way a close friend might...right? Maybe she was overstepping her boundaries.

Just as she was preparing to scoot over a bit Castle's arm snaked around her shoulder, securing her to his side.

_Ok then._

* * *

The movie was turning out to be better than she'd expected. She couldn't help but love the way the little otters loved each other. At some invisible signal Castle paused it without warning. On cue, Martha stood and collected empty mugs. Alexis stood and stretched and then helped Ashley get up off of the floor. Kate wasn't sure what was going on.

Was this some kind of impromptu intermission?

Given the looks between Castle and Alexis, followed by Castle's sudden disappearance she thought not. This was planned. Timed exactly. She looked to Ashley- her only comrade in this uncharted territory-to see if perhaps he'd been clued in to this little surprise. Judging from his demeanor and questioning glances at Alexis she was sure they were still on the same page.

"Ok, close your eyes," Castle directed. Kate hesitantly closed her eyes and heard a loud clunk, bang, and a fit of giggles that were unsuccessfully stifled. Just as she began to open one eye a hand clamped down over them, preventing her from peeking. "Not yet," he whispered. Alexis stopped giggling and everything was quiet. "Now," Castle began, "was anyone paying attention to the movie?"

Kate guessed that this question was meant for Ashley and her and silently nodded her head up and down. It was partly true. She was aware of what was going on with the characters. What they were doing and saying-this due to her gift of observation and several games of Scene-It. But more than the movie, she'd been aware of the arm that encircled her shoulders, the scent of the man next to her, the gentle rise and fall of his chest, the steady rhythm of his heart, the frantic pace of her own, and her determination to remain calm. After these facts she was aware of the movie, and even paying attention albeit fairly little. Briefly she wondered if Castle knew this based on the phrasing of his question. In the space of two seconds she considered how he may have been all too aware of her short quick breaths, the flush of her cheeks that was not caused by the hot chocolate, the furious pounding of her heart...

"Ok contestants here's your question: what was the most recent line spoken, and who said it?" Apparently Martha had rejoined the party and was in on the...whatever this was.

Kate waited, thinking Ashley may want to impress his girlfriend's father, but all she heard was Castle breathing quietly over her right shoulder. After a moment Martha pressed on, "Contestant number one, I believe you nodded in the affirmative. Contestant number two has withdrawn, therefore you may answer when ready, darling." Ashley must've been preoccupied during the film after all.

Castle's hand still clamped over her eyes (not at all an unpleasant feeling) she answered without hesitation-or understanding, "The most recent line was spoken by title character Emmett Otter who said, 'First slide of the year!'" As she finished the line his hand fell away from her face revealing a giant slide that came down from the top of the staircase. Kate gasped. This was not something she'd been expecting. But then nothing past Castle's initial phone call had been expected had it? Kate looked around the room. Martha had a warm smile on her face. Alexis was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Ashley looked slightly shell shocked, and Castle...was watching her reaction.

She could tell she was smiling because her cheek muscles hurt slightly. She must have been smiling for a while. His face reminded her of the look a child might have when waiting to see what a parent thought of the gift they had made. Judging from the look that followed her reaction didn't disappoint.

Alexis clapped happily as Ashley took in the sight before him. Castle laughed and then got straight down to business. "Usually Alexis goes first, and so on and so forth," he said indicating himself and his mother in turn, "but this year as we have a couple of newbies I reckon we'll have to change the lineup." He began to steer Kate towards the stairs but she stopped. "Oh, I don't think we should mess with tradition-this _is_ a tradition?"

Alexis took Ashley's hand and let him up the stairs to the top of the slide. "This particular tradition has been in effect for over ten years now. (Ash, you go after I'm cleared at the bottom) Dad..." Castle surveyed the scene and then realized what he'd forgotten. "We introduced the 'First Slide of the Year' when Alexis was five," he said as he poked his head in a closet. "And we've done it every year since." He emerged with an armload of pillows which he dropped at the foot of the slide. Then he returned to the closet and pulled out a few very soft looking white blankets which he spread over the pillows. "We wanted to make a ball pit at the end, but clean up would have been a lot harder," he explained.

"Nonsense, darling," Martha interjected, "It was the sheer number of balls you'd have to use." Castle shrugged. "I could have made it work, but this does look more like snow," he conceded as he stepped back from the pile. "Good?"

"Good," Alexis nodded. "Ok, the only rule you have to follow is that when you slide you have to remember to say the line 'First slide of the year!'" she said as she expertly demonstrated how it was done. She landed in the makeshift snowdrift and rolled out so Ashley could take a turn. He grinned saying, "First slide of the year!" and followed suit.

To Kate's surprise Martha had already mounted the stairs to take her turn. "First slide of the year," she said, and sat down gracefully. Out of nowhere Castle's phone appeared in his hand and he snapped a picture before she descended. "Another tradition, though somewhat secret," he whispered. Kate suppressed a giggle.

_Giggle?_

He quirked an eyebrow. "Remind me to show you the rest of the pictures later." He turned to offer a hand to his mother. How was it possible to make sliding down into a fake snowdrift look classy? She smiled warmly at Kate. "And that, is how it is done, darling."

Kate looked around the room and realized that the only two people left to go were Castle and herself. She was tempted to make Castle go first, but that thought was thwarted when Alexis grabbed her elbow and escorted her to the stairs. "My dad has to go _last_, you'll see why," she said cryptically.

Kate smiled inwardly as she climbed the stairs and surveyed the sight below her: Three generations steeped in their own traditions and practices keeping family at the center of things. And she, by some crazy happenstance, was fortunate to find herself some way, some how, some unidentifiable, but nevertheless a _part_ of said family. With that in mind she closed her eyes, said, "First slide of the year!" and slid into the 'snow'.

When she opened her eyes she was greeted by Castle's outstretched hands, with which he pulled her up. Then it was his turn. He mounted the stairs with his arms hoisted in victory. Alexis imitated a crowd cheering (and elbowed Ashley to do the same). Martha stood by and waved an invisible flag. Kate whistled-trying not to make it sound too much like a catcall. He called for silence and said, "First slide of the year," in a Sean Connery-esq accent, and proceeded to plow head first down the slide and into the pillows. As he hit the pile pillows scattered across the floor.

"Ahh..." Kate pondered aloud. "Now I get it. You weren't dropped as a baby, you _voluntarily_ give yourself a yearly head injury."

"You hurt me," he said.

"Now darling, everyone knows you've had a screw or two loose since the beginning."

"Thank you, Mother," he sighed. "Ok. Who's for the rest of the movie?" All hands went up and they made their way back into their seats. Kate sat in the very center of the couch, but when Castle sat down he drew her to him and she rested against his chest; a perfect fit. Near the end of the movie when the otters have learned an important lesson they sang a song that touched Kate more deeply perhaps than a children's movie should. When they sang the line "This family just keeps growin'. This family doesn't have to end..." Castle hugged her quickly and whispered along with the lyrics "welcome [brother] to our world."

* * *

Castle turned the television off and gathered empty mugs to take back into the kitchen. Kate stretched out on the couch and rotated her head from side to side making a cracking noise. A wide yawn escaped her lips.

"Boring you are we?" Castle asked as he stepped towards the couch.

"No." was her quick reply. "But I am beginning to slip into a tryptophan induced coma, I think."

"Ah yes, the poor turkey. Scapegoat of over-eaters everywhere. Did you know that turkey, despite popular belief, has about the same amount of tryptophan as other poultry; a 'normal' amount? But I'll bet that no one blames a chicken sandwich for that very same feeling."

Yes Kate did know that. She just didn't want to admit that the uber contented feeling she felt was not from the turkey, but from the warmth and acceptance of this particular family on this particular day. She found most holidays to be somewhat difficult, but took solace in the fact that she could usually work through them. Not the case this time, and she'd been a tad worried. And for no reason.

"Also," he continued, "Did you know that Benjamin Franklin wanted the turkey to be the symbol of America?"

"Yes, Dad," Alexis cut in, "You only say that **_every year_**." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"But did our other guests know that?"

Kate smiled. "Yes, and I also know that Thomas Jefferson wanted it to be a dove, and that John Adams wanted the eagle. Adams won."

Castle looked slightly dejected. "I guess I'll have to work on some new trivia for next year," he said.

_Next year?_

But she couldn't dwell on that right now. "I think I've taken up enough of your time," Kate said as she stood, "I should probably get going." She turned and felt a large, soft something hit the back of her left calf. Turning she saw Alexis sitting with a guilty look of innocence. "You can't leave." she said simply. "For two reasons: one, there's one last tradition that requires your participation."

"And two?"

Castle pegged her square in the chest with another pillow knocking her back down onto the couch. "You're already wearing pajamas, so you might as well spend the night. Ash is..." he trailed off, hopeful.

She didn't need much convincing. "Ok, so pillow fight, sleepover...where do we sleep?" An important question, she thought.

"Easy. We've already got sleeping bags and pillows a plenty-we all sleep out here. Except Mother, of course." Martha had long since taken leave, bid everyone a good night, and retired to her bedroom for the evening.

Kate smiled warmly. "And what? In the morning you're making waffles?"

He grinned. "You'll just have to stay and find out won't you?"

"I guess I will," she said, and lobbed a pillow at his beautiful smiling face.

**END**

* * *

**A/N2: I'm trying to decide if I should do a Christmas one...thoughts?**

**And again, Reviews are not only welcome, they're ENCOURAGED! Please? **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
